End of All Hope
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Jimmy Novak is in trouble - and it is up to Dean and Sam to help him out. Rated M for adult content *insert evil laughter here* Dean/Castiel, Dean/Jimmy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note -** This fic is written for williewildcat who wanted a multi chap fic involving Jimmy Novak and Dean. I hope you like what I have written! ;D The title is taken from a Nightwish song of the same name.

**E****nd Of All Hope.**

The rain came down in heavy sheets, threatening to cover the world in their drowning embrace as I stood at the motel room window, watching the heavy droplets splash against the parking lot outside, glistening against the paintwork of my Impala. I blinked and the neon lights outside seemed to flicker for just an instant before the light stabilized and I wondered if that had been my imagination.

"Dean. Dude. You've been staring out of that window for the past twenty minutes now. Just what are you expecting to see out there?" Sam asked me, raising his eyes to look up at me over the top of his laptop.

"Something, anything, probably nothing," I said, letting the curtain fall back into place, as I turned to face my brother.

"Well, thanks for nothing, Yoda," he grumbled, returning his gaze to the screen of his laptop, looking a little disgruntled by my lack of a decent answer.

Across the room, Jimmy Novak was asleep, snoring slightly, his lips parted in the most tempting of ways and I couldn't help but feel the first stirrings of lust twist through my abdomen at the sight he made. Sam caught me staring, but didn't say anything, merely turned away and smiled. He probably thought I was missing Castiel or something.

In truth, yes, I was. I missed Castiel very much, and wished the feathery son of a bitch was back, but since getting to know Jimmy a little better, I realized that the guy behind the angel was a very nice guy indeed. I couldn't stop thinking about him, wanted to know more about him, wanted to know him. I continued to watch him sleep, the way his face flickered with emotions I could only guess at, probably affected by dreams only he knew and could see.

I wondered where Castiel was now, why he had felt it necessary to leave Jimmy once again. At least this time he'd had the foresight to leave Jimmy with us, rather than some abandoned warehouse; hadn't resorted to popping into my head, my dreams to tell me where we'd find Jimmy. At least Jimmy had been delivered to us. I was sure that Castiel would no doubt return, then I'd ask him just what in Hell this was all about, no pun intended.

I sighed, more to myself than the room at large, before going to sit on my bed, which lay across the room from Jimmy's. I continued to watch him, as I ripped open a candy bar with eager teeth, chewing slowly on the chocolate-y goodness inside the wrapper, with a slight smile on my face, eyes half closed as I enjoyed the sweet treat.

Jimmy stirred, muttering something unintelligible, hand clutching at the bedcover like it was his last life-line, thrashing slightly in dream-addled sleep.

Sam took no notice of him, just carried on working at his laptop, typing away as though the other man was of no consequence to him. I watched Jimmy closely, ready to wake him if the dream got too bad, as I'd gotten into the habit of doing the past few nights, and Jimmy had been thankful for it.

He'd been dreaming of the same thing - a pair of eyes watching him endlessly, shining white in the darkness, an air of malevolence surrounding their demonic depths as they watched. He would dream of being kept in the dark somewhere, alone, frightened, tortured while he heard the sounds of screaming nearby. None of us knew what the dream meant, but Jimmy seemed to think that it was of importance, and it scared him.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor bastard. He'd been through a lot in recent times: some of it asked for, like serving as a vessel to Castiel. The rest had been unasked for, like getting shot, stabbed, almost choked by Alastair, almost killed by Uriel. It didn't matter that Castiel was in there riding him at the time, it was the vessel that had borne the brunt of the majority of the injuries. It was Jimmy himself that had had to deal with the fallout afterwards.

And then I saw Jimmy's face change, tense up, his arms reaching out as though to stave off some unseen adversary and I leapt off the bed, discarding the candy bar on the worn cover half finished. I reached instinctively for Jimmy, holding him down, shaking him slightly, then more forcibly when the other man didn't immediately wake up.

"Jimmy! Hey, Jimmy, wake up already, will ya?" I said, gruffly, trying to hide my concern, my worry for the other man behind terse words and swift actions. "You're dreaming again!"

I shook him again and Jimmy cried out, eyes flying open in horror, staring blindly up at me at first, fists reaching blindly to hold my T Shirt in a vise like grip, before his eyes cleared, focussed, saw me.

"Dean, thank God!" he said, releasing my T Shirt from both fists slowly as though the action hurt him. "He came back for me."

"He" being the thing in his dream of course.

"It wasn't real, Jim. It was a dream," I said, with a worried glance over at Sam who only shrugged.

I waited until Jimmy's eyes took on a calmer expression rather than the slightly crazed look he'd had, and a smile flitted across his face, trying to tell me that he was alright now.

"I'm alright Dean, thanks," he said, eyes flickering down to the floor as though he was embarrassed, cheeks slightly flushed as though he'd been caught stealing.

I nodded wordlessly and left his side, to return to my own bed and my abandoned candy bar, glancing over at him once I was settled just to make sure. Jimmy's eyes were resting on me, and he turned away with a slight smile, cheeks flushing slightly again, as though he was embarrassed about being caught staring.

None of us had much to say after that and it wasn't long before Jimmy went back to sleep, Sam soon following suit with a promise he'd do more research in the morning. I was the only one left awake, staring up at the ceiling, listening to the rain pour down outside, distant thunder approaching ominously.

Despite my assurances to Jimmy that it was only a dream, how right was I? And just who was it that Jimmy was dreaming about night after night? I had no answers to my own questions or even for Jimmy himself. I only hoped we were able to find out for the other man's sake before it was all too late ...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I hadn't even been aware of going to sleep that night, until I was woken up some time later by the sound of Jimmy gently crying across the room. It felt as though I'd been stabbed in the chest to hear his tears muffled slightly against his pillow, and I knew then that he'd had another dream. I blinked into the darkness, hearing the thunderstorm still playing itself out in the night sky outside, and it was only by chance that I'd heard Jimmy at all. I could hear by Sam's steady breathing that my brother was still asleep; he hadn't heard Jimmy crying.

"Jimmy," I whispered across the room. "You alright?"

"I had another dream," was all Jimmy said.

"It's gonna be alright, Jim. We're going to Bobby's tomorrow; he'll sort this out," I told him, thinking of the older hunter with some affection.

He had always been the one to turn to when things turned bad, always seemed to have the answers to all of life's questions, so it made sense to go to Bobby now.

Jimmy didn't say anything to that, so I assumed he'd gone back to sleep again. I remained awake, staring into the darkness, listening to the storm raging overhead, so didn't hear Jimmy's approach until the bed shifted under his weight beside me. I didn't react more than turn towards him, as he laid down beside me; just offered the covers to him and he snuggled down beneath them.

Even in the darkened gloom of the storm tossed night, I could see his eyes were still open, blinking up at the ceiling, his cheeks slightly wet from his tears. I reached up instinctively and wiped them away with the back of my hand, feeling the familiar stirrings of lust coil through me at the closeness of the other man. I couldn't deny that I hadn't felt those feelings before, because I had plenty of times in the short time I'd known him; longer if you counted the time I'd known Castiel.

Jimmy turned his face to mine slowly, before he smiled a little shakily, a little uncertainly in the gloom. He draped a tentative hand over, around my waist and when I didn't protest, he leant in closer. I felt his lips pressed to mine in a gentle kiss, and I responded without a moment's thought, eyes closing, losing myself to the kiss, to the feel of Jimmy's lips soft against mine.

The floodgate opened then, and I kissed him more forcefully, moaning quietly when his lips parted slightly to let me in, warm body pressing closer into mine. He was close enough I could feel his erection and my own cock gave a very interested twitch at that. I reached down, rubbing his cock slightly through the thin fabric of his pajama bottoms, making him whimper slightly into my mouth.

"Dean, please," he whispered against my lips. "Don't do this, if you don't mean it."

I closed my eyes at the pain I heard in his voice, the need settled deep within his words, and I carried on stroking him through his pajamas.

"Jimmy, I mean it," I said, quietly, before my next words were swallowed by Jimmy's next kiss.

He guided my hand into his pajamas, encouraging my hand around his cock, and I started to stroke him, gently at first, before picking up the pace, stroking him faster, more firmly, enjoying the soft moans falling from Jimmy's half open lips, as he tried to keep it down for Sam's sake.

I stopped mid stroke, gaining myself a string of curse words directed my way in hissed murmurs, before I hastily shushed him.

"Bathroom! Now!" I hissed at him, giving the other man a gentle shove of persuasion.

If this was going any further, which I was suspecting and hoping it would, I didn't want Sam to hear this, didn't want to force my baby brother to bear witness. I had never seen Jimmy move so fast as I did in that one moment and I stifled a small laugh at that. I followed him from the room, only stopping to pick my lube up from my bag; quietly shutting the bathroom door behind me, locking it securely.

Jimmy's pupils were dilated, blowing his usually blue eyes black in his undisguised lust, and my erection grew uncomfortably hard. I covered the distance between us in a few short steps, pressing needy lips to his, claiming him as mine, reaching down to jerk him off roughly, finishing off what I'd started in the bedroom. It didn't take much and Jimmy released himself into my waiting palm, cries of ecstasy swallowed by hastily placed kisses so Sam would not hear.

I washed my hands, before turning to retrieve the lube from the side where I'd dropped it hastily. I squeezed a sizeable amount onto waiting fingertips, rubbing it into the skin to warm it before asking with gestures more than words for Jimmy to turn around. Jimmy did so and I pulled his pajama pants and his boxers down, before sliding my fingers gently inside him, enjoying the cries Jimmy gave, muffled against the palm of his hand. When I was satisfied he was loose enough, I lubed up my aching cock, before I reached down, guiding myself into Jimmy with a small grunt of effort as I thrust into him.

I started to thrust into him, enjoying the tight heat of Jimmy around me, losing myself to the sensations of lust, of bliss coursing through me as I thrust into Jimmy eagerly. This was what I had wanted all these weeks, months, since I'd first met Castiel; I didn't realize until now just how much I'd wanted it.

My fingers dug deeply, possessively into Jimmy's hips, as I thrust harder into him, groaning with both effort and undisguised lust as I thrust further and further to my completion. I could hear the lust filled moans of Jimmy beneath me, could hear him murmur my name in amongst his groans and it felt good to hear him.

I didn't protest when he gripped my right hand, pulling it free from his hip, coaxing me to wrap it round his already hard cock, to pump his throbbing member. I hissed out in undisguised desire as I jerked him off roughly, matching my thrusts with my strokes and I came, filling him with my release, bucking my hips into him erratically as I stifled a ragged scream of his name. I continued jerking him off roughly. I rubbed my thumb over his head, and he came in pulsing waves of bliss, tightening around me once again with the force of his orgasm and I shouted out with an unexpected second orgasm of my own. I'd never had that happen to me before and it felt good.

I eased out of Jimmy, almost reluctantly, before Jimmy turned, sweat covered face turning up to mine as he breathed hard from between parted lips, eyes still a little clouded from lust and desire. I pushed some strands of hair back from his forehead, before leaning in to steal a kiss. I loved the feel of his soft lips against mine, as he responded.

"Dean? Dean, you alright in there? Where's Jimmy?" came Sam's sudden loud voice at the door, as he rapped lightly at the closed door.

"Oh, Holy shit, good timing, Sam," I growled out in a voice quiet enough so that only Jimmy could hear.

Jimmy stifled a laugh, as I turned to face the barrier between us and my brother.

"Jimmy's not well, Sam," I said, louder, so that Sam could hear. "He had another dream, felt ill and rushed in here to barf up. He woke me up and I came in to see if he was alright."

"Jimmy's sick? Can I come in? You alright, Jimmy?" Sam asked, and I saw the door handle move as my brother tried it. "Hey, the door's locked! Why d'you lock it?"

"Would you want me barging in when you're barfing up, Sam?" was all I could think of to say, as I moved forward to unlock the door.

I motioned to Jimmy to at least try and look ill, as I unlocked the door, to let Sam in. I turned back when Sam entered, curious eyes looking to Jimmy in concern. I was relieved to see that Jimmy did manage to look the part of a sickly man, with his suddenly huge eyes and his sweaty appearance. The guy even was clutching his stomach like he was in some discomfort.

"I'm alright, Sam, or I will be in the morning," he said, sounding tired even to my ears. "I wanna go back to bed."

With that he left, tipping me a wink as he passed, which I hastily returned before Sam noticed. By the time Sam and I had returned to the main bedroom, Jimmy was already back in his own bed, back turned to us, blanket pulled up and over his shoulders, almost up to his nose. He didn't react when either Sam or I passed him, returning to our own beds, quietly. No mention was ever made of Jimmy's sudden "illness" in the night, which was just as well. Sam for one was probably too embarrassed to mention it, and Jimmy and I wouldn't speak of it.

I only hoped that it didn't mean we wouldn't have a repeat sexual performance, because I didn't want to be denied that - at least not from Jimmy.

I only hoped that Jimmy felt the same way.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning, I found that Jimmy was still asleep in bed, eyes closed and dreaming and Sam was already up. He'd gone out while we were sleeping, bringing back sandwiches from the vending machine outside. Half of his had already been eaten by the time I came out from the bathroom, and Jimmy was awake by then, eyes looking bleary and tired, looking in need of a coffee and a shave.

I clapped him on the shoulder as I passed him and he offered up a smile to me as I did so, eyes locked onto mine for the briefest of moments, with promises hidden within them. I felt a surge of lust at that - I knew with that one look, he'd told me he wanted me again, wanted a repeat performance of the night before, and I smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back, knowing what I'd meant by our silent exchange - later. There was always later.

Sam silently handed me my sandwich, watching Jimmy head off into the bathroom, eyes curious.

"Think he knows something more about his dreams he's not telling us?" he asked me, quietly.

I snorted at my brother in quiet disbelief.

"I don't think so, Sammy," I said. "He's not the type to keep things from us."

"How can you be so sure?" Sam asked, narrowed eyes watching me, closely.

"I trust him, Sam," was all I said, just restraining myself from saying that I loved him with an effort.

Sam grunted as though he didn't quite believe me, but said nothing more. In fact none of us said all that much all the way to Bobby's; Sam and I taking it in turns to drive my Impala, Jimmy sitting in the back, staring out the window at the passing scenery and eating on occasion.

I couldn't help but stare when Jimmy ate, his lips pushing out sensuously whenever he chewed, and I stifled a groan of desire behind a bored yawn. Sam didn't take any notice, but Jimmy did. He turned large blue eyes onto me, still chewing, lips covered in crumbs, which he licked away with the tip of his tongue. He smiled when he caught me staring, eyes going slightly darker in lust when he realized why he'd caught me staring.

He knew I wanted him, but couldn't do anything about it; at least not yet. So he carried on eating, watching me out of the corner of his eye, while I watched, my cock growing harder the longer I sat there watching. I tried thinking of boring things to make the erection go away, which only seemed to work when I thought of Ruby, bizarrely enough.

I had to turn and hide a smile from my brother. I didn't think he'd appreciate me thinking his demon chick of a girlfriend was a turn off ....

We stopped on the way to Bobby's at a gas station, and while I was paying the cashier, I noticed Sam had left Jimmy alone in the Impala - something I had told him not to do under any circumstances - before I soon saw the reason why.

Ruby.

Sam was talking to Ruby.

I finished up paying for the gas and the food, but by the time I had gone back outside again, Ruby had gone and Sam was waiting for me. It looked as though he was waiting for me to tell me something. By the look on his face it looked as though it wasn't going to be something I was going to like.

"What id it, Sammy? Spill it. What did Ruby want?" I asked, popping the lid off a can of Coke and taking a long gulp of the fizzy stuff inside.

"Demons, Dean. They're coming," was al he said at first.

"No shit, Sherlock - we're in the middle of an impending apocalypse! Douche bag!" I told him, with a snort through my nose.

"Be serious, Dean!" Sam said, looking disapprovingly at me, with narrow eyed gaze and thin lips.

"I am being serious, Sam! It may have escaped your notice previously, but we are ass deep in demons on a daily basis! And now we have a vessel without his angel inside riding in the back of the Impala - who you really should be watching by the way - and no means of protecting him, if Cas doesn't come and juice him up again!" I said, in annoyance.

"Okay, fair point, but it seems as though these demons are after Jimmy. Ruby said that there may be some trouble involving demons coming for Jimmy, maybe wanting to use him as some kind of vessel, although she said she knew nothing of which white eyed demon would want him before you ask. I did think to ask her that," Sam said, cutting me off before I could indeed ask him that very thing.

I was surprised he'd even done that and not been distracted by the skank in front of him, like he usually was. I tried not to think of how distracted I'd been of late with Jimmy around more.

"She may be lying, Sam," was all that I did say.

"I don't think she is. Not about this," Sam said, meeting my gaze head on and I could see that he truly believed that.

"Okay. So let's say she doesn't know of the white eyed guy. But she still said that demons were after Jimmy. And he's sitting in my car like a sitting duck while we're having a mother's meeting out here. The sooner we get to Bobby's the better. We need to put him in that safe room just to be on the safe side," I said, taking another mouthful of Cola.

Sam just grunted, and walked his long legged stride back to the Impala, getting in behind the wheel, while I returned to the passenger side. I passed Jimmy his food, fingers brushing, lingering slightly against one another as he took the offered potato chips and candy bars. His smile was slow, almost seductive and I found it hard to take my eyes from his, turning back only when Sam asked where his chocolate was.

I handed him the chocolate, but by the time I'd looked back to Jimmy, he was already looking out of the window beside him, staring at the scenery sliding past as Sam pulled out of the gas station ..

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the trip passed quickly enough, and we were soon pulling into Bobby's messy salvage yard, Sam killing the engine of the Impala, before getting out into the cool clean air. I joined him, with Jimmy coming to stand close to me, heat from his body warming me, protecting me from the chill in the air.

Once we'd gone inside the house itself, Bobby listened to us closely, taking in the details of Jimmy's dream, or at least the details that Jimmy could remember. Sam even told him about what Ruby had told him. He said little bar a few direct questions, regarding the colour of the demon's eyes for instance, and a slight frown started to form on Bobby's face.

"What is it, Bobby?" I asked, watching him closely.

"I don't know. Just ... white eyes, you say, son?" Bobby asked for the third time.

Jimmy didn't say anything; just nodded.

"What?" I asked again, while Sam looked on in consternation.

"There's only a few demons that I know of that have white eyes, and that's Lilith and Alastair himself," Bobby said, blinking in the dim light. "I don't think that Lilith would be very interested in you, son - she already has a vessel. My best bet is it's Alastair that wants you. I mean, after Sam killed him, and sent him back to Hell, I'm guessing he wants to come back, and get his revenge."

"So what are you saying? Alastair's after just Jimmy because he's a vessel for angels?" Sam asked, never taking his eyes from the smaller man, as though he really expected either Jimmy to burst into flames right there on the spot or Alastair to just suddenly appear and gobble the guy up.

"Got it in one, college boy," Bobby said, with another small nod. "Makes him a priceless commodity, being a vessel for angels. Either Alastair himself wants to possess him, or wants to torture him. Either way we don't want that to happen."

Jimmy pushed both hands through his dark hair, muttering something under his breath that I didn't quite catch but was no doubt something that would make a nun blush. After all he'd been through a couple weeks ago with the demons after his family, then Castiel leaving him again a couple days ago, I couldn't blame him. He'd been through enough already after all.

"We should put him in the panic room for tonight," I said, to Bobby, without looking at the older hunter. "I'll stay with him, make sure he's alright, safe."

Bobby grunted out his agreement before leading us to the panic room, Sam trailing closely behind us. Both Jimmy and I refused Sam's offer of staying with us, under the excuse that someone ought to stay with Bobby. While that was true, I think both Jimmy and I saw the opportunity to have a little time alone without human interruption for the night.

The door clanged shut behind us firmly, and the sound of the door locking echoed through the tiny space ominously. Jimmy jumped slightly at the sound, but I didn't even flinch, just stood at the door, giving first Sam, then Bobby my assurances that I would look after Jimmy.

After all, if Bobby's earlier assumptions that Alastair was after using Jimmy as his vessel was true, I definitely didn't want to see Jimmy possessed - at least not by Alastair. Castiel was the only one permitted to possess Jimmy Novak and I felt it was my duty to protect Jimmy - for Cas and Cas alone.

I stayed by the door, listening to the retreating footsteps of Bobby and Sam as they climbed the stairs away from us, before the place fell silent.

Jimmy and I were truly alone.

*****************************************************************************

Some time later and I was asleep, curled up against the cold metal wall on the far side of the bed installed in the panic room, and I felt the bed spring down once again as Jimmy crawled onto it beside me. I stirred slightly, letting Jimmy snuggle into the folds of my arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before drifting back to sleep.

I dreamt ... dreamt of my time in Hell once again, carving up dozens upon dozens of souls - every one of which looked like Jimmy.

I was shaken awake by the other man, who looked alarmed, already large eyes wider as he stared at me.

"Dean, you were dreaming. You kept saying my name," he said, cocking his head to one side that reminded me so much of Castiel in that one instant, I almost looked away.

"I dreamt I was hurting you, Jim. Please don't make me hurt you," I said, looking away for real then, one tear rolling unchecked down my cheek.

Jimmy leant in to kiss the tear away gently, before wrapping me in both arms, warming me with his very presence and I felt comforted.

"I don't think you have it in you to hurt me, Dean," he said, and there was such trust in that voice, I had to wonder at it.

Where had that trust come from? I didn't know, but I just hoped I didn't do anything to betray him. I felt I'd let down too many people in the past; this time I didn't want to screw things up. It was only then that I realized just how much I was in love with Jimmy, and Castiel by proxy. I relaxed into Jimmy's arms, closing my eyes, feeling a feather soft kiss placed upon my forehead which felt like home, warm, comforting and I smiled.

I felt rather than saw Jimmy's hand travel down my side, leaving pleasurable goose bumps in the wake of his soothing fingers and I shivered, a moan working its way past parted lips, as Jimmy rubbed an already hardening cock through my jeans.

I breathed out his name on a tail end of a sigh, followed by a moan of pleasure when he unzipped my jeans, fondling my cock through the much thinner fabric of my boxers. I murmured his name again, louder this time, feeling my erection react, grow harder at his touch. My eyes opened when Jimmy slipped his hand inside my boxers, wrapping around my weeping erection, pumping it skilfully between eager fingers. I stared blindly at the wall across the room, moans, ragged breaths falling from my mouth, as Jimmy stroked me faster, firmer, and I thrust my cock into his waiting palm. He reached down and cupped my balls in his free hand and that's when I lost it. I came, releasing myself in waves of pleasure onto him, shouting his name for all to hear, head thrown back, eyes closed, and I shouted his name again and again and swore.

Jimmy leant in, stealing a hungry kiss and I kissed him back, open mouthed and desperate, tongue plundering his mouth, wanting to claim him for my own forever.

"Jimmy, I think I love you," I said, quietly, keeping my eyes downcast for fear of rejection from th other man.

Jimmy shushed me, lips pushing out in a sensuous pout and I couldn't take my eyes from his lips.

"It's alright, Dean, I know. I've always known it. Castiel knows too. We both love you," he said, leaning in to steal another kiss.

I gave myself wholly up to him, like I had never done with another before, and I think Jimmy could sense that. He leant into me so close I could feel his erection straining against me, straining to be let free, and I wanted him, wanted him inside me, wanted to feel his body pressed against mine. I didn't protest when he eased me onto my stomach, licking his fingers, spitting on his hand, to push his fingers inside me. I cried out at the contact wordlessly, which might have been a yes if I was more capable of words.

And then I did shout out a - "Yes!" - when Jimmy thrust his hard cock into me, cried the word again when he withdrew, to thrust into me once more. I gave myself willingly to Jimmy, let him take me as he wanted, trusted him, loved him. He came, filling me with his release and a cry of my name from parted full lips, fingers digging painfully into me, as he rode out the last of his orgasm against me. I waited before he rolled off and away from me, before stroking myself roughly to completion again, thinking of him as I jerked myself off, crying his name again when I came.

I opened my eyes, breathing hard from my climax, to find Jimmy watching me, pupils dilated with sated lust, mouth open, cheeks flushed, slim chest rising and falling in ragged gasps. He was sweating and his hair was stuck to his forehead in sweaty strands and I smiled at him wearily. He smiled back, sharing the appreciation of the best sex we'd both had in our entire lives.

And that's when the lights went out ....

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

I turned my face to the ceiling, hearing movement coming from upstairs, sounds of dragging, lopsided footsteps that didn't sound like either Bobby or Sam. I still shouted anyway, shouted for Bobby, shouted for Sam, even shouted for Castiel, Jimmy's voice raising to join mine, shouting mostly for Castiel.

No one came, and no one answered us.

I stood, unable to see in the darkness, suddenly feeling the end of all hope slipping away from me at last.

"This is it, isn't it?" Jimmy asked me, his voice snaking out to me in the darkness.

He sounded gloomy, terrified, devoid of hope and it broke my heart. I couldn't stand to hear him talk like that, couldn't stand to lose him, not now. I wanted him to stay with me, wanted him to remain by my side, didn't want to lose him to some horned freak wanting to claim him for his own vessel. Jimmy belonged to me as much as he belonged to Castiel, and damn it all if I wouldn't put up a fight for him. I would fight to keep Jimmy both for myself and for Castiel.

I pulled up my boxers and jeans, fastening them blindly into place, reaching forwards trying to find something to use as a weapon. I didn't care what it was at that point, just wanted something to hold.

"Dean! Dean, something's here!" Jimmy said, voice sounding strange, thin, terrified in the pitch dark.

"Don't say that! Jimmy, don't you say that. There's nothing here. I won't let that bastard take you!" I shouted, hands still coming up with nothing in the gloomy air.

I heard Jimmy's sharp intake of breath and turned around sharply, wondering what had happened, before the room fell into silence once again.

"Jimmy!" I barked out. "Jimmy, are you still with me? ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"Jimmy is here. He's with me!" came a voice that was much deeper than Jimmy's, but still was recognizably Jimmy's in tone.

"Oh shit. Oh shit, he's got you," I said, reaching out to flail blindly in front of me.

I recoiled at the feel of something small and slimy slithering past me, scaled hide glistening wetly against the palm of my hand, wings flapping against the dark air.

"Dean, calm down, no one has got Jimmy except for me," came the deep voice again and I sagged in relief when I realized just who that voice belonged to.

"Cas! Thank God," I said, feeling my legs go weak with sudden relief at the sound of the angel's voice. "Where you been?"

"I don't think now's the time to worry, do you? There's a demon in the room!" Castiel said, his gruff tones turning hard in anger.

I knew that the anger was directed more to the demon and not to me, but still I flinched away from the angel, expecting him to smite me down where I stood. Of course, that smiting never came, only the feel of the demon brushing against me once again, skin glistening wetly against mine. I drew away with a muffled sound of disgust, wishing I had my gun to hand to shoot the son of a bitch.

Instead I felt a warm hand laid upon my forehead, a bright white light surrounding me, and I was in the kitchen staring directly into the face of Bobby, lit eerily by a candle flickering on a table nearby.

"What the hell are you doing up here, boy? How did you get in here, more to the point?" the older hunter asked, brows pulled down into a frown.

"Where's Jimmy?" Sam asked, also frowning at me.

"He's with Cas," I said, wearily. "And there's something else down there with him."

"Alastair?" Bobby asked, eyebrows raised.

"I think so. I couldn't see," I said, with a half hearted shrug and a shudder. "I could only feel him. Don't make me describe him. I think I felt his true form."

Beneath our feet, the earth shifted slightly, grumbles coming from deep within the ground. Cracks appeared in the walls, and I just kept my feet, bracing both hands upon the work surface beside me. Bobby echoed my movements, while Sam grabbed the nearest door.

Below us, came the first stirrings of a melodic voice, before the TV and the radio squealed into static filled voice, hiding that beautiful voice from us, deafening us, bringing us all to our knees as one.

Castiel.

I'd almost heard Castiel's true voice and I openly weeped at the beauty of it, not caring if I was crying in front of Bobby and Sam. All that mattered to me right then, was that I'd heard Castiel. I heard, mixed in with the squeals from the TV, the radio and the odd few snatches of Castiel's true voice was an apocalyptical rumbling - the true voice of Alastair himself.

Plaster rained down from the ceiling, showering us all with its powdery residue and I cried, praying openly, hoping that Castiel would make it out of the panic room alive. If he didn't, I didn't think I would survive the loss. I depended upon the angel for my existence, both literally and figuratively and I wanted him to live.

I could only imagine what was going on down there - Castiel laying his hand upon the vile beast's forehead, pouring forth all of his angelic power, his strength, his purity, to banish the demon back to his Pit.

I did not notice that the world around us had stopped shifting until a gentle hand brought me to my feet, and a gentle blue gaze held me locked tight in their grip.

"Castiel!" I gasped out, staring into those calm blue depths with great relief. "I didn't think you'd make it out alive!"

Castiel shrugged expansively, saying with that one gesture that he was still alive. I ran eyes over his body, making sure that he was still in one piece, which thankfully he was. Even though his clothes were ripped, torn, and bloody, he was still in one piece and that was all that mattered to me right then. I resisted the urge to hug him, because now that Castiel was in full possession of Jimmy's body once again, I wasn't certain of where I now stood with him.

"Sam, Bobby, I have some things to discuss with Dean. I suggest you go to bed. You've had a long night," Castiel said, in the tone of voice that brooked no argument, never taking his eyes from mine.

Sam started to protest, but Bobby pulled him away with a disapproving look at my brother.

"Castiel's right, Sam. We both need sleep," he said, and Sam surprisingly followed without further word.

Both Castiel and I waited until they'd both left the room, disappearing into the night darkened house, and leaving us alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel came close enough to almost be invading my personal space, but I didn't back away. I stood there, looking at the angel as he watched me closely.

"Jimmy was a seal," was the first thing he said.

"What?" I asked, in surprise, not really understanding what Castiel was saying to me.

"He was a seal. I was forced from his body against my will, and he was delivered to you by Zachariah to see what would happen. It was a test and I couldn't do anything to stop it at first. It was in Jimmy's blood to be a vessel, and that is why he became one of the Seals. Alastair wanted to possess him, to get revenge on you and Sam, and to be there at Lucifer's side when he rose. I managed to find a way back in, just in time, it seems," Castiel told me, never taking his eyes from mine.

I didn't think he would lie to me, but what he was saying was a little too much to take in all at once. I didn't know what to say, but Castiel was the one to break the silence again.

"I know what you did with Jimmy, Dean," Castiel told me, his face blank and unreadable, before falling silent once again. "That was part of breaking the seal - to have sex with Jimmy."

I didn't know what I was supposed to do or to say to the angel. I didn't know what he was thinking, and how to react to him.

"What, Cas? What do you want me to say? I'm sorry? Don't smite me? What?" I asked, feeling despair crashing down on me in that one instant. "Alastair's gone. We won. Or rather you won."

It felt to me then like I was losing something else in my life that meant so very much to me, and I didn't know how I was going to handle it. It felt then like I was facing the end of all hope for me. I'd lost too much in my life so far to lose this, lose Jimmy as well. I'd come to truly love Jimmy, love Castiel and both were tied up together in one body and I couldn't lose one without the other.

"Dean. It's alright, Dean. I'm not going to smite you, or send you back to Hell for what you have done, if that's what you're worrying about," Castiel said, dropping his gaze to the floor, full lips pressed together firmly in what I took to be disapproval.

"So, what then, Cas? You're gonna take this away from me, aren't you? Gonna take Jimmy away from me, like everything else has been taken from me. I can't do this, Cas, I've already lost too much, and I don't want to lose Jimmy, don't want to lose you," I said, saying far more than I had ever meant to.

Castiel's eyes flicked up to mine and he blinked.

"I know, Dean. That's why I'm not going to leave you. I'm here to say that I'm yours, as much as Jimmy was and is. Seal or no seal, my time away from you has proved that to me, and seeing how you were with Jimmy also proved to me just how much I meant to you, how much Jimmy meant to you," the angel said, his voice quiet in the otherwise silent room. "You deserve some happiness, Dean. And I think we both know where that happiness lies. In me. In Jimmy. I will not deprive you of that which you most need."

I stared at Castiel for a moment, unable to take his words in for a moment, before I started to grin.

"Are you saying you're in love with me?" I couldn't resist asking.

"Yes, if you want to put it that way," Castiel said, a smile brightening his eyes and crinkling them at the corners.

I laughed at that, before closing the distance between us, pressing my lips to Castiel's, lacing my fingers in his hair as he responded, parting his lips to let me in when I begged entrance. He took control, pushing me up against the wall behind me, trapping me there, his cock hard against mine. I moaned in undisguised want, need, lust, everything, feeling everything that I was, everything that I wanted tied up with all that was Castiel , and all that he represented and I gave myself up to him.

I didn't protest when Castiel turned me to face the wall, cried out in pleasure when he took me, thrust into me, marking me as his forever and I succumbed. I wanted this, wanted him, and I was happy that he would not leave me. I gave myself to him willingly, knowing that seal or no seal, test or no test, Zachariah had done us a favour. He'd proved to us both just where our loyalties lay, and I was happy.

For the first time in a long time, I felt like there was hope, there was happiness. There was not an end to hope after all ...

fin


End file.
